Blind Vision
by Aldrea7
Summary: CharmedAngel crossover. Set right after the fang gang gets back from Pylia. Something goes wrong and Cordelia ends up in the Halliwell's basement with no memory of who she is.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: One again I am back from the dead, and I'm not even going to ask if anyone missed me because I know all of you have forgotten about me by now. My friend challenged me to write this fic, and I've been working on it for about five months because I am the world's biggest procrastinator, besides her that is. So all must now bow down to my lovely twin dontyousassmemister828 for bringing this idea to life, I merely figured out the mechanics. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Everyone in?" Angel asked the rest of the group, everyone nodded, Fred looking particularly eager. "Alright, Wesley, got the right spell?" Wesley nodded, "Okay then, I think we're all set, take one last look around."

Cordelia looked at the trees around her and sighed, she was going to miss this place, then decided she needed something to remember it by, a leaf or something. "Wait!" she yelled and hopped out of the car, but the portal had already opened and she was sucked through.

The portal began to form in Caritas and soon Angel's car came barreling through, smashing into the bar. Lorne looked at the bar for a few seconds, "You know, I've been thinking about remodeling the bar- who's up for a night cap?"

"Sorry about the bar Lorne, but I think we should get home, and I'm sure those princess clothes are bothering Cordelia, right Cordy? Cordy?" He looked around and so did everyone else, "Where did she go?"

* * *

The same portal that was in Caritas started to swirl in the basement of the Halliwell Manor, expelling a screaming Cordelia. She flew towards the stairs and hit her head. Her body made a sickening thud as it hit the stairs.

Piper sat in the kitchen, reading the paper and talking to Paige, she heard the thump in the basement. "What the heck was that?"

"Since when do things go bump in the basement? It's always the attic," said Paige, looking at the door to basement."

"Should we go down there?" Piper asked.

"Lets get Phoebe first, just to be safe." Paige quickly retrieved Phoebe, and they faced the door, ready to face whatever was down there. Piper cautiously opened then door and peered down the stairs into the gloom, she saw something on the stairs and quietly walked down to it, her sisters right behind her.

"What is it?" Paige asked, looking at the girl.

"What do you mean Paige? It's a woman, duh," said Phoebe.

Paige smacked Phoebe in the arm, "That's not what I meant, I meant what kind of demon is it?"

"What makes you so sure she's a demon?"

"So she just appears in our basement dressed like that and we don't automatically assume she's a demon? I'm the only sane sister aren't I?" said Paige looking between the woman and Phoebe.

"Oh sure Ms. Paranoia, you're sane alright," said Phoebe rolling her eyes.

"Would you guys shut up?" snapped Piper quietly, "Until she proves otherwise we treat her as an innocent. We need Leo because she looks hurt pretty badly. Leo!" Piper yelled to the ceiling. Leo orbed down and immediately noticed the girl.

"Who's she?" he ask suspiciously.

"We don't know yet," said Phoebe, "Why?"

Leo looked down at the girl uncertainly, and knelt down to heal her, saying, "Because she's radiating power."

"Power?" asked Paige, "Like bad power, like demon power?"

"No, she's not demonic, but I'm not sure if she's good either," he said with a look of concentration on his face, still trying to heal her. Finally she began to stir, making a faint tinkling sound because of what she was wearing.

She slowly sat up and put a hand on her forehead, "Who are you people? Where am I?"

"You're in our basement," said Piper, "And as for who we are, we could ask you the same thing. You are in _our_ basement after all."

"I'm—" she paused, then looked shocked, "I don't know who I am."

"Uh, Paige, could you take her into the kitchen?" asked Piper.

"Sure, c'mon, you took a pretty nasty blow to the head, you should probably sit down." Paige walked up the stairs and the woman followed, leaving Piper, Leo, and Phoebe to discuss why Leo couldn't heal her fully.

The woman winced, the bright kitchen was a dramatic change from the dark basement and it hurt her eyes. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and placed a hand to her forehead. "Whoa," suddenly the pain hit her full force and she collapsed on the ground.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige yelled when she hear the woman scream in pain.

The woman saw images flashing in front of her closed eyes. She saw a creature with green skin, horns, and red hair talking to Paige. She also saw a tall man with dark spiked hair standing next to a small woman, a black guy, and a guy in glasses. The tall man looked very sullen.

She opened her eyes and stared at the kitchen ceiling for a few seconds before she realized she was flat on her back with Paige hovering over her. Her head felt like she had the mother of all hangovers

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"Do I look okay?" she said.

Paige winced, "Fair enough answer to a stupid question. Come on, lets get you some tea and…oh screw it, I'm not Piper. I'll be back with a large bottle of aspirin."

After Paige had left the girl settled herself at the table and looked around the kitchen. Yellow wasn't her favorite color, but it worked in here. Paige came back and set a glass of water and as promised, an extremely large bottle of aspirin on the table.

The red head/blonde/brunette sat across from the woman and said, "Can you remember what you're name is?" she shook her head, "Well then I guess we have to come up with something to call you, everyone needs a name." The woman agreed and they both sat thinking for a while. Paige glanced around the kitchen and saw a bottle of perfume sitting on the counter. It was the cheap kind, but it had a good name. "What about Charisma?" she asked, looking from the spice rack to the woman, and back again.

"Hmm, I like it," then she looked behind her and saw the perfume. "Well, I suppose there are more horrible names for perfumes. What do you think? Do I look like a Charisma?" She was startled as Leo, Piper, and Phoebe walked into the kitchen.

Leo spoke first, "We haven't figured out where you're from, or even if you're a force of good. I'm going to take you to the Elders, and they will decide what to do with you."

_The Powers that Be,_ said a small voice in Charisma's head, _no, that's not the right ones, they can't help._ Charisma looked very confused, she didn't know where the voice had come from, or even what it was talking about.

Paige caught the look, "Everything okay?" she had decided not to tell Leo or anyone else about the little episode earlier. Paige had no idea what it was, and from the look of surprise on the woman's face right after, neither did she. There was many more questions that needed to be answered about this strange new arrival.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter so soon! Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Shadowshisper**** Thanks for reading, glad you think it's interesting**

****

**Piper Halliwell: Thanks, my friend helped me decided what to call Cordy. Here's your update.**

****

**Reverence: Glad you like it, I did hurry to get this chapter up.**

**Again, thank you for reviewing. Sorry this chapter is extremely short, but I wanted to get the Angel team in there, and there really wasn't much else for them to do.**

Angel paced the lobby of the Hyperion as Wesley hit the books, trying to find a way to figure out where Cordy went. He had no idea where Fred had gone, most likely scurried off to a dark corner. He didn't blame her, five years in a hell dimension could do that to a person, and he had first hand experience.

He didn't know where Gunn had gone to, and Lorne had stayed at his club. Angel growled and slammed his fists down on the desk Wesley was working at, making the Englishman jump.

"Angel, getting angry will not help the situation. If you want you could help me with this," he gestured to the large pile of books before him. Angel tried to calm down and sat at the table, he opened a musty old tome and stared at the page, not really seeing it.

"Angel?" said a meek voice with a Texas accent.

"What?" Angel snapped. He turned around and saw Fred, who was now cowering slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she gestured vaguely towards the stairs, "I'll go back up there now, bye…"

"No, Fred, stay. I'm sorry I snapped, but this whole thing is frustrating. We lose Cordelia, only to get her back then lose her again."

"Well maybe I can help," she said, ducking her head a little, "I'm pretty good with research, right? So maybe we'll find something faster that way." She smiled a little.

"Okay, you help Wesley; I have to do something physical before I go insane. I think I'll patrol, if you find anything call me on the cell, I won't be far."

Angel grabbed his coat and went outside, the night air hitting him like a slap to the face. He walked for a few blocks, mentally taunting any vampires that might be in the vicinity, what he need right now was a good fight.

He heard rustling in the alley to his right, hoping it wasn't some homeless person Angel went into the alley. "Here vampy vampy vampy," he whispered under his breath. Just as he got near the vamp turned into dust. Angel wondered what had happened until Gunn stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey man," said Gunn, "Guess we had pretty much the same idea."

Angel stared at the pile of dust forlornly, then his cell phone rang. He hurriedly answered it. "Wes?"

"We found something that will probably help find Cordelia. I don't think I could have found this without Fred, she's a wonderful researcher." But Angel didn't hear anything past Cordelia, because he had closed the phone.

"They found something," he told Gunn.

"Well then what are we waiting for man? Lets get goin'!" They swiftly made their way back to the hotel where Wesley was still sitting at the desk, re-reading and double checking the entry to make sure it was exactly what they needed. Fred had once again disappeared.

Wesley turned the book around so Angel could see the paragraph. "A 'scrying crystal'?" asked Angel, "What kind of witch uses a _crystal_ to find someone?"

"Angel, you have been around the magical community far longer than is needed to know that crystals have a number of magical properties. Actually, I'm a bit surprised I didn't think of this before," said Wesley.

"Fine, what do we have to do?"

"Well it says that we'll need a map and a crystal, I think I have the required crystal in my office. I get it and the maps." When Wesley returned he had about three maps in his hand, and a crystal.

"Okay, we'll start locally first. We'll need something personal of Cordelia's, a piece of jewelry perhaps," said Wesley, laying out the maps of LA, California, and the United States. If she was anywhere besides those places, or not anywhere at all, they had a serious problem.

They all searched for a while, carefully combing the hotel lobby for the earring Cordelia had lost about a week before she disappeared. Finally Angel's keen eyes spotted the small gold hoop in question.

Wesley clutched the hoop in his hand as he swung the crystal over the maps. "If it tugs down, we've found Cordelia. If not well…" he let the words hang there, and everyone felt the implications of them.

The crystal did not find her in the map of L.A., and Angel held his non-breath as Wes moved to the map of California. Finally, the crystal slammed down on the map, right on San Francisco.


End file.
